pianist, drummer, and the slope
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Bagaimana Yuu dan Masayuki bertemu di tanjakan menuju sekolah dan bersatu karena musik jazz. Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge PAKET SPESIAL!


Masayuki harus mengakui kalau kota tempat tinggalnya sekarang sama sekali memuakkan. Masayuki tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya memilihkan kerabatnya yang ada di pulau ini untuk dijadikan penampungan sementara Masayuki selagi pria itu berbisnis ke negeri Paman Sam sana. Ayahnya perlu tahu kalau tempat ini sama sekali tidak enak. Kotanya kecil, berada di pelosok-pelosok yang jauh dari hingar-bingar perkotaan yang semarak macam di kota Tokyo, tempat Masayuki menghabiskan enam belas tahun hidupnya dulu. Seolah hanya ada warna hitam dan putih, Masayuki tidak ada menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa dijadikan hiburan untuk mencuci mata di kota ini. Bukan berarti kota ini minim fasilitas. Entah sudah berapa kali Masayuki menemukan pub dengan wanita seksi di dalamnya atau sebuah bar di mana ada beberapa orang tentara asing minum sampai teler dan bertengkar di sana. Kota ini tidak tertinggal, tapi Masayuki sama sekali tidak kerasan.

Perjalanan ke sekolah harus ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, melewati sejumlah tanjakan curam karena gedung sekolahnya berada di puncak bukit. Kalau terlambat rasanya penat sekali. Pernah waktu itu Masayuki bangun kesiangan dan harus berlari menanjaki tanjakan-tanjakan itu setengah mampus sampai keram betisnya. Kalau hari cerah dan perasaan Masayuki sedang baik-baik saja, masa pulang sekolah akan jadi menyenangkan. Dia bisa berjalan dengan gaya yang aneh tanpa perlu takut ditertawakan orang lain karena turunan yang curam memaksa siapun untuk melangkah hati-hati dengan gayanya sendiri-sendiri.

Namun, lain perkara ketika hujan. Jangan tanya sudah berapa kali Masayuki sudah terpleset di sana. Turunan yang menyenangkan bisa menjadi sama mengerikannya seperti tanjakan ketika licin melanda.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, Masayuki berangkat sekolah. Berbekal semangat kalau hari ini dia akan punya kelas sastra klasik, Masayuki mulai menaiki tanjakan itu seperti siswa-siswa yang lain. Masayuki memandang iri sekitarnya; remaja laki-laki dan perempuan yang mengenakan seragam dari sekolah yang sama dengannya, bercengkrama dan tertawa-tawa seolah menghina dirinya yang berjuang sendiri menaiki tanjakan-tanjakan ini. Lama-lam, Masayuki kesal juga. Masayuki pun mendengus dan membuang muka, menyembunyikan buku-buku kedutan yang biasa muncul menghias daerah di antara kedua alisnya tiap kali dia kesal.

Kekesalan Masayuki bertambah lagi ketika segerombolan gadis melewatinya, memekik berisik bak seekor kuda yang akan diberi makan, menyorakkan sesuatu seperti, 'gantengnya, Kashima-kun' atau 'kyaaa', yang membuat telinga Masayuki perih. Mereka mengerubungi seseorang, mungkin seorang pemuda—Masayuki mengindikasikan dari embel-embel '-kun' yang dipakai gadis-gadis itu untuk menyebut nama si Kashima, dan berusaha bercengkrama dengannya sambil menyodorkan berbagai macam cemilan bahkan kotak bekal. Masayuki berusaha acuh; masih terlalu pagi untuk bermuram durja dan mengutuk nasib.

Kerumunan itu tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Yang jadi pusat perhatian, seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi—lebih, lebih, lebih, tinggi dari Masayuki—dengan rambut biru yang dipotong pendek dan mata hijau yang begitu cemerlang, memalingkan wajah lalu berbalik dan mengejar Masayuki, meninggalkan kerumunannya yang satu per satu mulai merajuk sok imut.

"KAKAK BIASA MAIN PIANO, 'KAN? AKU PERNAH MELIHAT KAKAK ADA DI RUANG PADUAN SUARA MEMAINKAN PIANO UNTUK PERSEMBAHAN DI HARI GURU!"

Masayuki mengerjap. Orang ini tidak tahu sopan satun apa?

"Minggir," kata Masayuki mengusir. "Jangan halangi jalanku."

"Aku Kashima Yuu, kelas 2-A!" Dia meraih kedua tangan Masayuki dan menggenggamnya begitu erat. Dua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau itu berbinar-binar membuat efek berkilap yang menyilaukan. "Bermain pianolah bersamaku untuk festival nanti!"

"Hah? Kau gila, ya? Aku tidak sudi bermain piano untuk orang aneh sepertimu." Masayuki menampik tangannya Yuu dan memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah...

—untuk mendapati kalau manusia berparas tampan ini mengenakan rok—iya, Masayuki tidak salah lihat—seperti gadis-gadis lainnya.

"HAAAA?!" Masayuki memekik tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa, Kak?"

"Kau pakai rok?!" Masayuki terkesiap. Dia menunjuk Yuu dengan mata membola. "Kau perempuan?"

"Iya. Sudah jelas, bukan?" Yuu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Masayuki, menatap seniornya itu dengan tatapan menggoda yang biasa membuat gadis-gadis di sekitarnya meleleh tak keruan dan berkata dengan nada seduktif, "Aku terlalu tampan, ya?"

Kerut di jidat Masayuki kian mendalam. Alisnya berkedut-kedut tak senang. Tangannya yang memegang tas sudah terkepal sempurna.

"Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita habiskan berdua saja? Di ruang bawah tanah Nozaki Record—BWAAHHH!"

Masayuki yang naik darah tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya; Yuu tercampak ke sisi jalan berkat tamparan keras dari tas yang dibawa Masayuki. Bukan apa-apa, tapi baru saja Masayuki seperti habis dilecehkan oleh juniornya yang satu ini.

.

* * *

 **A GEKKAN SHOUJO NOZAKI-KUN FANFICTION**

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun (c) Izumi Tsubaki**

 **Sakamichi no Apollon (c) Yuki Kodama**

 **No commercial profit gained. Untuk meramaikan #ChallengeYourselfChallenge – PAKET SPESIAL!**

 **Warn: Sakamichi no Apollon!AU.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Masayuki benci mengakui kalau ia mulai kepikiran dengan tawaran si pemuda—uh, maksudnya—gadis bernama Kashima Yuu itu. Masayuki memang bisa bermain piano, bukannya handal. Betapa jauh perbedaan bisa dan handal buat diri Masayuki. Genre yang ditekuninya juga bukan genre yang kebanyakan akan dimainkan oleh para pemain piano lainnya. Masayuki adalah penikmat jazz, yang mendayu-dayu dengan swingnya yang nikmat.

Lagipula, cewek itu bisa memainkan instrumen macam apa sampai-sampai ia berani mengajak Masayuki untuk bermain bersama?

Dengan penampilannya yang sangat androgenik begitu, Masayuki berani berani bertaruh kalau si Kashima Yuu itu penyuka genre rock yang berisik juga menghentak-hentak. Dan betapa besar keyakinan Masayuki kalau gadis itu bisa memainkan gitar elektrik dilihat dari bagaimana panjang dan kasar jarinya (Masayuki mengamatinya saat Yuu menggenggam tangannya tiba-tiba tadi pagi).

Masayuki membayangkan tuts-tuts berwarna hitam dan putih di atas mejanya dan jari-jari Masayuki pun menari-nari, menekan tuts-tuts imajinatif itu mengikut partitur sebuah lagu yang sudah dihapalnya sedari dulu.

"Kak Hori Masayuki, 'kan?"

Masayuki terperanjat hingga dagu yang ditopang dengan sebelah tangannya merosot dan hampir mencium meja yang keras. Masayuki mendongak, menjumpai si Kashima Yuu sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Masayuki menggeram dan menarik satu buku dari lacinya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si gadis androgenik itu.

"Ingat aku, 'kan?"

"Kashima," jawab Masayuki sekenanya. "Sekarang apa maumu?"

"Mengajak Kak Hori untuk main musik bersamaku." Kashima pun mengeluarkan sepasang stik drum dari balik sweater yang dikenakannya dan menunjukkannya pada Masayuki penuh semangat. "Aku pemain drum!"

"Aku tidak suka musik yang berisik," Masayuki berkata dengan nada final. Tapi, sepertinya si Kashima Yuu ini tidak kenal kata menyerah. "Kakak bermain musik klasik?"

"..."

"Padahal hari itu, aku mendengar permainan Kak Hori penuh dengan swing. Kupikir Kakak biasa bermain musik jazz."

Dan Masayuki pun terkesiap. Cewek ini bermain musik jazz juga?

"Aku bosan bermain sendiri. Oom Nozaki hanya kadang-kadang mengeluarkan double bass-nya dan bermain denganku, dia sudah sibuk sekali menggambar! Sakura-chan juga sudah ikut-ikutan dengan pamannya itu dan sibuk menggambar komik! Arrrghh, aku benar-benar bosan!" Masayuki berkedip mendengarnya. Yuu baru saja meracau padanya?

"Ya sudah, deh. Kalau memang Kak Hori tidak bisa. Aku akan mencari teman main yang lain." Yuu bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan membungkuk singkat pada Masayuki untuk berpamitan. "Maaf karena sudah mengganggu."

Masayuki memandangi punggung gadis itu ketika berbalik dan ia menemukan dirinya tak sampai hati melihat gadis itu berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dengan langkah lesu dan bahu turun seperti itu.

"Tunggu!" Masayuki berseru. Tapi, Yuu bergeming dan terus melangkah. "Kashima!" Yuu pun berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap Masayuki.

"Di mana kau biasa bermain?"

Senyum yang merekah di wajah Yuu membuat Masayuki yakin kalau tidak ada salahnya bermain dengan gadis ini.

.

.

.

Dan setelah permainan pertamanya dengan Yuu, Masayuki menemukan dirinya tak bisa berhenti bermain piano dengan gadis penabuh drum itu. Setiap hari, selalu ada kunjungan rutin ke tempatnya Nozaki Umetarou, seorang komikus pemula yang juga merangkap sebagai pemilik toko penjual piringan hitam yang ruang bawah tanah tokonya dijadikan Yuu sebagai tempat latihan mereka.

Dari sana, Masayuki juga mengenal Chiyo Sakura, keponakan Nozaki yang terkadang ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka di kala senggang; saat ia tidak punya pekerjaan mewarnai dengan pamannya, Nozaki.

Festival semakin dekat, musim gugur sebentar lagi akan memasuki puncaknya. Entah ada angin apa, seminggu belakanga, Yuu jarang hadir dalam acara latihan rutin mereka, meninggalkan Masayuki di dalam ruang bawah tanah milik Oom Nozaki, begitu mereka menyebutnya, bermain piano sendirian. Masayuki tidak tahu cewek itu sebetulnya sibuk mengejar apa. Sejak bersama Masayuki, gadis itu sudah tak begitu sering lagi dikerubungi para siswi-siswi gatal dari sekolah mereka. Pun Yuu tidak punya kegiatan klub apapun selain klub drama. Kalau ada kegiatan klub pasti Masayuki dan Yuu akan datang dan pulang bersama-sama.

"Kak Hori!" Gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya muncul juga batang hidungnya. Yuu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan terlihat berantakan karena rambutnya yang lepek oleh keringat dan kemeja sekolahnya yang keluar dari sweater sekolahnya. "Sudah lama menunggu, ya? Maaf." Yuu membungkuk-bungkuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Belakangan ini aku punya banyak pekerjaan, agak sulit juga menyeimbangkan waktu kegiatanku dengan jam latihan."

Yuu duduk di bangku kekuasaannya dan mengeluarkan stik drum dari tasnya.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanya Yuu bersemangat. Namun, Masayuki menghela napas.

"Permainanmu belakangan ini tidak bagus," kta Masayuki yang membuat gadis itu terdiam. "Tidak ada swingnya sama sekali. Kau tidak bisa menikmati musiknya belakangan ini."

Yuu menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona yang melapis kedua belah pipinya juga matanya yang terasa panas. Baru kali ini, Masayuki berkomentar begitu.

"Aku sudah berusaha," ucap Yuu pelan.

Masayuki mendengus. Dia menekan beberapa buah tuts, menciptakan bunyi sumbang dari instrumen musik favoritnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau ini serius atau tidak soal penampilan untuk festival itu. Yang jelas, dari apa yang kudengar dari permainanmu seminggu ini, kau hanya bermain-main. Kau tahu, kau sudah membuang banyak waktuku."

"Aku serius!" Stik drum dilempar dan Yuu berdiri dari kursi drumnya. "Aku bukannya tidak bisa menikmati permainannya! Hanya saja... hanya saja..."

Yuu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memilih untuk berlari naik ke atas dan pergi sambil membanting pintu.

Masayuki tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu jadi sangat emosional belakangan ini. Yuu seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Menyerah atas pemikirannya sendiri; Masayuki memutuskan untuk membereskan kertas-kertas partitur yang berserak di sekitar pianonya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas. Tepat ketika Masayuki menaiki tangga, Sakura berpapasan dengannya.

"Oh, hai, Kak Hori," sapa Sakura. Tidak lupa dia tersenyum. "Tidak latihan lagi?"

"Si Kashima Bodoh itu yang tidak mau latihan," geram Masayuki, "dan tadi dia kabur begitu saja. Benar-benar kurang ajar."

"Oh." Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura berubah muram. Kuas gambar dan kertas-kertas di tangannya dipeluk erat-erat, membuat Masayuki kebingungan. "Uh, aku ada bilang sesuatu yang salah, ya?" tanya Masayuki.

"Ah, tidak! Tidak ada, kok! Benar, deh!" Cepat Sakura mengelak sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Namun, secepat ia berkilah, secepat itu pula ekspresi muram itu kembali menghias wajah cantiknya. Gadis yang mengucir rambutnya dengan dua pita polkadot itu pun menundukkan wajahnya. "Tapi, Kak Hori sebaiknya tidak membentak Kashima-kun seperti tadi."

"Uh?"

Masayuki sama sekali tak mengerti. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia membentak atau memarahi Yuu seperti tadi? Bukannya Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan mereka berdua yang selalu berliput dengan pertengkaran?

Jadi, kenapa?

"Aku seharusnya tidak menceritakannya tapi minggu-minggu ini adalah masa berkabungnya Kashima-kun." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada kertas dan kuas di tangannya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sedih.

"Siapa yang meninggal?" Masayuki bertanya ragu-ragu dan Sakura lantas menunjuk piano yang biasa dimainkan Masayuki.

"Pemain piano lama kami," ucap Sakura. "Dia meninggal tepat setahun yang lalu."

Dada Masayuki berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. Pun perlahan rasa bersalah meliputi hatinya.

"Titip tasku!"

Masayuki punya perasaan kalau dia harus mengejar Yuu secepatnya.

'Masih belum terlambat.' Masayuki berdoa kalau saat ini dia tak hanya sedang berharap.

.

.

.

Masayuki berlari, mencari keberadaan Yuu ke berbagai tempat. Masayuki punya perasaan yang kuat kalau Yuu belum terlalu jauh dari tempatnya Oom Nozaki.

"Kashima!" Masayuki berteriak. "Woi, Kashima!"

Masayuki berlari kembali, mengarahkan kaki-kakinya ke arah taman bermain yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Kashimaaaa!" Masayuki terus memanggil nama gadis itu. "Kashima!"

Masayuki mengitari taman bermain itu dan menghela napas lega begitu ia mendapati Yuu sedang duduk memeluk lutut di bawah perosotan. Masayuki melompati pagar pendek yang membatasi taman bermain itu dan berjalan menghampiri Yuu.

"Heh, tidak sopan sekali kau meninggalkan seniormu dengan cara seperti itu." Masayuki berjongkok di depan Yuu, mencoba menengok gadis itu lebih dekat lagi. "Ya sudah, aku minta maaf." Yuu meminta maaf, tidak terdengar menyesal bahkan tak memandang Masayuki sama sekali.

Meski samar, Masayuki bisa melihat kedua mata Kashima yang sembab akibat air mata. "Aku sudah dengar dari Chiyo-chan," Masayuki memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan. "Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya, aku tahu masalahmu dulu baru mengomentarimu seperti itu."

Yuu tidak menjawab apapun.

"Aku minta maaf," ulang Masayuki berusaha mendapatkan kembali atensi Yuu yang masih tak mau mempertemukan dua bola mata sehijau daunnya itu dengan bola mata cokelat milik Masayuki. "Aku serius."

Hening. Yuu benar-benar tidak mau diajak untuk berbaikan. Masayuki pun hanya bisa menghela napas seperti biasa.

"... Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Setelah sekian lama, jeda kalimat di antara mereka, akhirnya Yuu kembali bersuara. "Aku seharusnya kalau sampai kapapun Mikorin tak akan bisa digantikan meski perlu kuakui kalau permainan Kak Hori jauh lebih berkualitas ketimbang permainan dia yang benar-benar serampagan."

Yuu tertawa, alih-alih menangis. Dia tidak suka terlihat lemah. Namun, betapa tercubit sekarang hati kecil Masayuki melihat gadis yang punya penampilan sekilas mirip dengan seorang laki-laki itu menangis.

"Mikorin memang tidak bisa digantikan. Mikorin meninggal—"

Kalimat Yuu terputus begitu Masayuki meraih tubuhnya, mendekapnya begitu erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan menjadi pengganti Mikorin," ucap Masayuki serius. "Kita akan punya pertunjukkan dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu kalau aku bisa lebih baik dari orang yang kausebut Mikorin itu."

Yuu terkesiap mendengarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar di dekapan Masayuki begitu ia mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kak Hori..."

Di bawah perosotan itu, Yuu—si penabuh drum—menangis, menunjukkan kelemahannya, di dalam pelukan hangat tubuh Masayuki, pianis yang dia jumpai di tanjakan menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChalleng - PAKET SPESIAL!**  
 **\- 2k-5k words**

 **\- Drama, h/c**

 **\- Setting: Sakamichi no Apollon!AU**

 **\- Fandom yang tak pernah ditulis (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun)**

 **\- Karakter yang belum pernah ditulis (Masayuki Hori, Kashima Yuu)**

 **\- OTP (HoriKashi)**

 **MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH BACAA! LAF YUUU!**


End file.
